Make Some Time
by fooboo24
Summary: He was always Dawn's little exception. Dawn/Conway. HeatTagShipping. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Author's Notes:** I. Love. This. Pairing. And Conway, too. That's all.

* * *

"You chose _him_ as your partner, Dawn?" Conway gave her a disappointed look. "Really? I thought you would have had better taste than that."

"Meaning me picking you?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look back. She had to admit - Kendall wouldn't have been her first (or her second, or her third) choice, but he was the only person within sight at the time who didn't have a partner when he was asking her and flirting with her, and so she was forced to accept him as so. "I'm sorry, Conway, but you don't get to just run your mouth off like that because you think you're superior. Kendall is just as good a partner as you would be, anyway."

The boy began to splutter at her words, but then he just laughed. "K-Kendall?" he breathed out in between chuckles and sniggers, "as good a partner as me? As if, Dawn. Now, I'm going to leave. But my offer for you to be my partner will always stand open - even after this little game." His glasses glinted at her and he smirked when she blushed before turning away and leaving her.

Her face was burning up from what he said about his offer being 'always open afterwards'. When she finally regained her composure, she stomped her foot and huffed away. _What a... a...!_

* * *

"Dumb Kendall… being scared… what a hypocrite…" Dawn muttered to herself as she flashed the flashlight every which way. The self-professed tough guy had run off at the sight of a Gengar, Haunter, and Ghastly. She suddenly heard a muffled sound coming from a nearby bush, and jumped before directing the flashlight at it. "W-who's there?" Piplup, though trembling, stood his ground to protect his trainer.

"My, my, Dawn, frightened are we?" She immediately recognized the cocky voice, and scowled.

"Conway," she growled.

"'Tis I," he exited the bush at that and bowed at her. When he stood straight again, he noticed that she did not have her rather dimwitted partner with her. "Where's your…" he paused and gritted his teeth,  
"…partner?"

"He ran off. He went totally chicken when we came across a few Ghost Pokemon," she gave a huff, crossing her arms and looking away from him, before sighing heavily and letting her shoulders slump. Conway walked a little closer to her. "I've been walking around for a hour now and haven't gotten anywhere; I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I'm lost." _Great_, she thought, _admitting defeat right in front of Conway._

"If you'd like," he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, sounding truly concerned. "I'll be your partner - like I said, the offer will always stand, Dawn."

She looked up at him, and almost desperate look in her eyes. She didn't want to be stuck out there any longer, and she wasn't making any progress herself. But she didn't want to admit that Conway was right. Kendall was a numskull. But she had to, for the sake of herself and Piplup. She was about to respond with something rude as a form of acceptance to his offer, but thought against it. He was being nice to her without being overly confident - she was going to try to preserve this attitude for as long as she could. "Sure," she nodded. "Thanks, Conway." At that, he smiled, a genuine one instead of a smirk, and held out his hand to her.

Looking down at it hesitantly, she then figured, _what harm could possibly come of it?_, and placed her own in his palm before they began off in a different direction.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

* * *

"Contest… contest… travelling to a contest… contest," Dawn sighed as she checked her calendar for the next month for the umpteenth time. She had no free time at all to herself. _How am I supposed to do anything let alone cultivate a healthy relationship under a schedule like this?_ She was seventeen now, and though she had friends, she was lonely romantically. It seemed as though all her friends had significant others, so why couldn't she? Because she had no time, that's why she couldn't.

Sipping angrily at her cup of orange juice, she tried to figure out a way to see if she could take some extra time off that month just for herself. Nope. Contests took up each and every time slot, it seemed… "Oh, well…" she sighed sadly. "I guess-"

"Hello, Dawn," she heard from behind her. The all-to-familiar voice spoke up again, "And how have you been these past few years? Life been treating you well, I hope?"

She turned around and smiled slightly. "Conway." She nodded at him and motioned for him to take a seat at her little table outside of a local café. He was a significant amount taller and his hair was a little longer, but all in all, he was still the same Conway, smirk and all. But he was a fair amount more attractive that before… "I've been fine, busy, mind you, but fine," she told him once he got situated and she pushed her previous thoughts out of her head.

"Really? My last few years have been quite boring, to tell you the truth," he frowned at that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she gave him a pitying smile.

When the conversation well ran dry, she sparked the first - and most dreaded - thought that came to mind. "So… are you in any sort of relationship right now?" It was an awkward question, for most, but she had become so used to asking about other people's love lives because she had none of her own, that it was no longer uncomfortable for her to ask.

"Actually, that's what I'm been meaning to talk to you about, Dawn," he leaned in closer to her. "You see, every time I think about you, I-"

"DAWN?" Both turned to see a big burly young man, one who was unrecognizable to both.

"Uh, yes?" she cocked an eyebrow at him. He was probably just another fan…

"It's me, Kendall!" he shouted loudly at her, stomping over to where she was seated. He helped himself to the other chair beside her, opposite to Conway, who was giving him a blazing glower for interrupting him. "Don't you remember me?"

Dawn pretended she did. "Of course… Kendall."

"Great," he gave her a big smile. He still seemed as air-headed as before, she thought.

"I am your biggest fan, Dawn…" he drawled on and on for ten minutes, boring both Conway and Dawn, until he came to his actual point of coming over to see her. "…and so I was thinking, because we had such chemistry back at the Summer School…" _Pfft, yeah right we did. _"...I was wondering, if you don't already have a boyfriend, which I know you don't 'cause I read up on you, would you like to go on a date with me?" He flexed his muscles at her for added effect.

She blinked at him. What? He wanted to go out with her? Dawn was desperate, but she wasn't _that_ desperate…

She was just about to open her mouth to give him an answer when Conway took her hand in his. Her face went bright red, and when she looked over at him, he gave her a wink and a look that said 'trust me'. So, she did.

"Actually, Kendall," said Conway with an edge to his voice. "She _does _have a boyfriend, for your information."

The big brute looked surprised. "R-really? Who?"

Both Conway and Dawn wanted to face palm right there. Was this guy really that dense, even to how obvious Conway was making it?

"Me!" Conway spat. "I'm Dawn's boyfriend!"

"_You_?" Kendall started to laugh. "If I remember correctly, which I do, she hated you back in Summer School. She couldn't stand how you wouldn't stop stalking her."

When Dawn looked over at Conway, she could see his glasses glinting dangerously, with a face on that looked like his heart had been cut by glass. But none of those remembrances were correct at all - she never hated Conway, he'd never done anything to deserve to be hated by her…

"Well, either way, I'm her boyfriend," Conway dismissed Kendall's hurtful words with grace, and Dawn was amazed by how he was handling the situation - if she were him, she would have socked Kendall in the face by now!

"I don't believe it," Kendall crossed his bulky arms and narrowed his eyes. "If you guys are so lovey-dovey, then prove it to me. I highly doubt Dawn would fall for someone like you, anyway. But you had the biggest crush on her… never mind. Just prove it."

Dawn tried to conceal her feelings to what he had just said. Conway had had a crush on her? Is that why he had been so cocky and mean? Was he just trying to impress her back at the Summer School Academy? If he had, how endearing… he just could have gone about it a different way. Still, she had to suppress a sudden elated feeling from within her. But then it hit her - how were they going to prove this to Kendall? The guy was a scaredy-cat, not stupid… _much_.

But Conway seemed to have every little thing sorted out, because he began to lean over to kiss her, and, for lack of a better excuse, she followed his actions suit. They remained together with locked lips for nearly three minutes, and by the end of the first, Conway had snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him while adding to the kiss by nipping at her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate at all, and was surprised to find herself to be wholly enjoying it. When they pulled back from each other, then blinked and stared on, faces burning brightly.

"R-right," Dawn pulled back and sat herself back in her chair again, straightening her hair and her skirt out. "Conway's my b… boyfriend." She tried her best to regain her composure and stop her heart from racing so fast. Conway stared at her, causing her blush to continue flaming across her face.

Kendall gave them a suspicious glare before shrugging passively. "Eh, I wasn't all that serious about it, anyway." He stood up sharply and began to walk away. "See ya around."

"Definitely," Conway leaned back and gave him a salute, a lazy but satisfied smile plastered on his face. As soon as Kendall was gone, she turned to him, debating whether to thank him first or swat his arm. She didn't do either, and instead just stared at him before asking,

"Where did that come from?"

He shrugged smugly. "I dunno. I guess I'm just a genius _and_ a ladies' man." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek quickly before she could prevent it (though she didn't want to). "You so want me," he concluded after seeing her astonished, pink face. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and taking in the sun. He did not expect her next question at all.

"…Would you like to go out with me sometime, Conway?" His eyes flew open at that.

"R-really?" She giggled at his expression. "I thought you were too busy, what with being a top coordinator and all…"

"I can make time, especially for you," she pecked him back on the nose, causing him to go into the same blundering and blushing state she did. "Does this Saturday work with you, oh, Mr. Boyfriend-of-mine?"

With a crazy grin spreading out over his face, he nodded and began to stand up. "It works great, girlfriend." And with that, he leaned down and brushed his lips past hers before jogging away. "See you then, Dawn," he waved goodbye with a dreamy look at her.

"See you, too," she waved back, before sighing distractedly and placing her head on her hand. Yeah, she could definitely drop a contest or two, for him…

* * *

_End~!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I don't even know where this came from, but I felt inspired to both draw and write about Dawn and Conway after watching the Summer School Academy arc. I just love him so freaking much! He's adorable! :3

Plus, I know Conway didn't find Dawn in the 'Ghoul Haze' episode, but I altered it so it fit this story better.

_'Til next time!_

**_Fooboo24_**


End file.
